


A Second Chance at Life

by crystalize667



Series: A Second Chance At Life [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Haruno Sakura, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reincarnation, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Mito reborn as Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667
Summary: A second chance a life doesn't necessarily mean you have to fix everything that went wrong in the world, especially when you're now in the future.Uzumaki Mito was reborn as Haruno Sakura. She finds that her new life is quite enjoyable, and she'll destroy anything or anyone who tries to change that.
Relationships: Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 & Dai-jippan | Team 10 & Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Gai-han | Team Guy (Naruto), Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Mito
Series: A Second Chance At Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026343
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	A Second Chance at Life

Uzumaki Mito wakes up in a body that doesn't belong to her.

She stares up at blinding lights, and wonders what the fuck is happening. She's dead, so she shouldn't be waking up- unless she was somehow brought back from her grave. Attempting to make sense of the situation, Mito realizes that based on the words and actions of the people surrounding her, she's a baby.

"Hizashi..." a blond woman breathes out, obviously directed towards the pink haired man (interesting- then again she had RED hair before, so she can't exactly complain), and said man smiled and gave a noise of acknowledgement. 

"Why don't we name her Sakura?" 

"That's a great idea, honey! Haruno Sakura it is." Mito (Sakura now?) does nothing, and inwardly screams. Why was she even alive again, in somebody else's body? And based on wherever she is, she can tell that she definitely isn't in the time where she was born in her life as Uzumaki Mito. 

After thinking about her odd situation, Sakura realizes that this is a second chance. A chance to live however she wants without a shinobi war (she hopes there isn't one, at least) or her family directing her. She can live the way she wants, however she wants.

And suddenly, Uzumaki Mito, now Haruno Sakura, finds that she feels a lot more happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing, so my apologies.


End file.
